


[Podfic of] The edge in your affection broke my skin

by knight_tracer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This will just be one more secret between them that no one else will share.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The edge in your affection broke my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The edge in your affection broke my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101474) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Lovely cover art by reena_jenkins.

Length: 08:43  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20edge%20in%20your%20affection%20broke%20my%20skin.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20edge%20in%20your%20affection%20broke%20my%20skin.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
